The structure of the triacylglycerol and phosphatidylcholines and the identity of the cholesteryl esters in the plasma lipoprotein classes from patients with hyperlipoproteinemia and in normal persons will be determined. Plasma from five each type 2a and IV patients and from matching normals will be separated into very low, low and high density lipoproteins and the lipids above analyzed.